


ßloodstream

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Feminine Louis, Innocent Louis, Jealous Harry, Louis in a pretty little dress, Louis is alice, M/M, Mad Hatter Harry, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Harry, Wall Sex, a bit of riding, and fluff, possesive harry, with knee high socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt ;  </p><p> </p><p>Alice in wonderland au where harry is the mad hatter and louis is Alice and he wears the little blue dress and knee socks and he's so innocent and harry falls for him and they have really rough sex and harry is really possessive of his louis. And some other ideas uhh someone tries to talk to and touch his louis and he gets really jealous and like picks louis up (bc he's tiny) and umm louis has really soft hair with blue ribbons in it and harry gives him a little white baby kitten</p>
            </blockquote>





	ßloodstream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twinkysluttylouis1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkysluttylouis1/gifts).



 

**If there are any mistakes, i'm deeply sorry, I will fix it :) xx**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Louis flicked at the black small ribbon on his blue dress, sighing every time a person in silly clothing walked by him. Louis tucked his feet under his bum, his small baby blue flats on the side of him while he kept making faces at the small caterpillar on his tan hand.

"Louis! No no, sweetie you'll get your dress all dirty!" Jay called out with horror and tugged on Louis' fore arm getting him to stand. Sheepishly Louis looked at the ground and nodded to whatever his mum kept lecturing him over.

"Oh great, your socks have grass stains on them. Louis!" Jay screeched and shook her head.

Today was his sisters big day, she was getting married and their mum wanted everything to be perfect, especially her gorgeous son. Louis sighed and took his socks off before slipping his flats onto his small feet, passing his now ruined ankle socks to his mum while she told him she would be right back as he watched her jog up into the large pretty looking house, Louis kneeled down and set the caterpillar onto the ground and murmuring a soft 'goodbye'.

When Jay got back she had bright blue lacy knee high socks in her hand. "Here love, pass me your shoes. Get those on quickly." Louis lifted his foot and took his flats off, passing them to jay before grabbing the socks from her. "I- will these look nice on me?" Louis asked quietly and slid his foot in the hole before lifting the soft stocking up his shaven tan leg.

"Yes love, i can already tell you'll look beautiful in them." Jay smiled softly before letting her son put on the other one, than handing his flats to him.

"Go talk to people Louis. Make friends while your at it. Be social." His mother scolded and Louis furrowed his curved eyebrows before pouting and giving a small huff while crossing his arms over his middle, than walking away.

Jay rolled her eyes at Louis fondly before getting back to work.

⚪

Louis twirled a bit around a small pond with a bench swing that sat near the corner. Bushes surrounding him as he twirled, his baby doll blues wide as he focused on the bright green grass and the tip of the flats.

" _You're going to fall_."

Louis stopped immediately and shuffled from side to side as he tried to balance himself. Once the ground was steady under his feet again, Louis patted down the puff of his dress before looking at the entrance and seeing a tall man with a rather large slim hat atop of his brown lucious curls.

He watched with wide eyes as the man slightly buffed out his chest a bit, his long coat giving his figure a more muscular and mysterious look. The collars of his jacket up and resting against his soft cheekbones. A long cane was standing straight beside the man as his grip tightened on it, his leather black gloves stretching as he spread his long fingers before clenching them in a fist again.

Louis gulped down the last bit of his saliva after he started feeling his mouth go dry, his sides hurt from being squished in the tight short dress that made his curves stand out like a womans.

"Your headband is falling." The man nodded towards his dark blue headband that had light blue ribbons attatched to it. Lifting his hand, Louis put it back in place and noticed that his hands were now shaking.

Louis straightened his back, his knees accidently bumping against each other a few times before he quietly cleared his throat. "Who are you?"

The man opened his mouth to answer, but then Jay popped out around the corner with a large smile on her face. "Ah, its so nice seeing you here- i thought- i didnt know you'd actually come." Jay bowed a bit and then straightened and gave Louis a look before looking back at the man.

"Hmm. I wasn't going to join. But i'm here. I had nothing else to do anyways. Now i have plenty things to do." His dark greens gazed at Louis long enough to have the boys face flushed and the tip of his ears burn.

Jay nodded, not getting his secret message towards her son. "Alright, lets go, yes?" The tall lad nodded and watched Jay walk out and start to follow after her but he stopped and looked over his shoulder to the small curvy boy. Smirking, he walked away. Louis gasped frantically as he waved his hands in front of him, gasping for air that suddenly wasnt there anymore. "Oh goodness." Louis mumbled to himself and rubbed his sweaty hands on his dress before walking after them.

⚪

Louis was being tugged towards his mums room as fizzy sat him down on her chair. "Okay Louis, you have to stay still."

Louis blushed and fizz giggled, "i dont think you need blush, your cheeks are always red."

Louis smiled and closed his eyes as he let his sister put a little bit of make up on him.

"Alright, I'm only doing your eyelashes and just tinting your cheeks with red. Thats all okay? Since your eyes are already large and the  colour pops out." Fizzy rambled at how jelous she was about Louis' looks. Like how he got the large blue eyes and a perfect face, especially his womanly curves. Everyone thought Louis was going to come out as a girl, because well, thats what the doctors said, but he ended up being born a boy.

Louis could never get rid of his hips, or his large arse which had the boys drooling over it, even the straight ones that claim they dont like guys' arses.

When Louis was 16, he tried out for soccer and was constantly exercising, his coach saying he needed to lose his pudge, but thats all Louis lost, was his tummy, except right now he gained a little food baby, his thighs were still large and his hips were the same. When he used to talk to boys, he could never go a day without them talking about his woman curves and his arse. Those days made Louis sad because all they wanted was a picture of Louis naked and his arse on display.

Of coarse Louis would say no, and thats how he lost friends.

"Alright Lou, all done."

Louis turned around and opened his eyes, the blush that was faintly dabbed on his cheeks showed off his cheek bones, the mascara giving his eyelashes that long pretty look. His baby blues sparked with interest as he stared at himself. Louis looked down at his dress in the mirror. The puffs on his shoulders up right and the middle of the dress hugged his curves deliciously, three medium sized black ribbons splayed in a line across his middle and then the skirt-like puffed up at his thighs, showing off his lower thighs and a little bit of his knees, wearing blue knee high socks with tiny ribbons at the top. His legs perfectly fitted his whole image, his arse made the lower dress puff out a little more than necessary because if he would have bent down it would have been obvious someone had seen his blue frilly underwear.

Fizz walked out of the room telling Louis to be down in 10 minutes.

Louis swipped his fringe to the side and smiled cutely at himself before bursting into giggles. Louis skipped into the hallway with a large smile on his face, showing off his white teeth and the edges of his doll blues crinkling a bit. Jay scrambled in the house watched her son walk down the stairs excitedly. "Im so pretty mummy!" Louis giggled to himself, seeming drunk on the fact that yes, he was pretty. Jay smiled and gestured Louis to her. "Yes you are my love. My pretty boy," Jay wrapped her arms around Louis' shoulders, Louis was always the shortest in the family but that only made him cuter.

"Mummy has something for you." Jay pulled back and lifted a small green box out of her white flowy dress. Louis excitedly stood on his tip toes to see.

Curiously, Louis snatched it out of his mums hands which had her cackling at how cute her son was.

Opening the box, Louis gasped, his hand coming up to cover his mouth. "Mum.. Its beautiful." Louis stared at the small blue diamond ring that was placed in the small box. Jay watched Louis take it out and slowly put it on his right ring finger.

"Knew you'd like it." Jay always knew Louis would take her rings and put them on himself, thinking she wouldnt notice, but she did. Of coarse she did. She knows everything.

Louis threw the box behind his head and just gazed down at the beautiful ring.

"Oh Louis. Be more careful yes? Now go, i need to take care of something." Louis frowned and let Jay shoo him off and out the door. Walking down the steps, Louis sat on the last step while he fiddled around with the ring. While Louis was focused on the ring, he suddenly seen something small and white scamper across the grass in the corner of his eye. Turning his head, Louis smiled brightely and got up, walking to the small white bunny.

"Hello." Louis cheerily spoke, but the rabbit hopped away which had Louis curiously running after it.

"Hey, wait up!" Louis giggled and already felt his thighs start to tingle from all the running and turning sharp corners. Suddenly the bunny dissapeared which had Louis frown and get on his hands and knees before looking in between the bushes and crawling forward.

"Mister bunny.. Where are you?" Louis called out and then seen the rabbit nibbling on a leaf. Louis started to crawl faster, his knees digging in the dry grass and the palm of his hands getting a bit dirty. Louis smiled widely as he got close to the white fluff ball, but it then turned a corner and when Louis quickly followed after, his head bumped into legs.

"Owie." Louis mumbled and patted at his head before he scrambled back a bit. His baby blues gazing slowly up at the familiar body before he caught eyes with those dark green ones.

"You should be more careful." The man said and put out a large glove covered hand to Louis who was on his knees, flushed, Louis grabbed his hand and the man lifted Louis up with ease. "Oh lord." Louis giggled into his hand when he lent forward to dust his covered knees off.

The man cleared his throat and toward over Louis dangerously. "I- oh." Louis mumbled and his legs wobbled a bit, his shaky hands gripped the bottom of his short puffy dress.

"I'm The Mad Hatter, but of coarse, You can call me Harry."  The man spoke low which had Louis swallow air that didnt exist in their little bubble anymore.

"Oh-Okay, Hello Harr-Harry. Im-me yes, uh me-im Louis.." Louis mumbled out nervously, his back arching as he felt a warm hand place itself on the lower of his back. His spine arching itself at the touch when goosebumps arose on his tan skin.

"Be more careful next time Louis.." Harry stepped back and walked around Louis before disappearing again. Louis stared straight ahead, his eyes still wide and his mouth open slightly. Louis felt his tongue get cold from being open for too long and shivered.

"Oh, 'ello Loueh!" Zayn called out as he jogged up to his best mate, his coat flowing up slightly and his short hat tipped to the right side.

Louis smiled and waved at Zayn who engulfed him in a warm hug. "Big day huh?.. Well for your sister but still. Shes 18. Wowers." Zayn pulled back and wrapped his arm around his tight curvy waist. Louis looked up, his head stopping at Zayns shoulders. Pouting Louis knew he should've worn heels.  
"Hey dont sulk Lou, its okay. One day you'll get married."

After ' _married_ ' left Zayns mouth Louis immediately thought of the Mad Hatter. Harry.

⚪

For some reason he just couldn't stop thinking about Harry since then. Louis sat on the wooden chair watching everyone walk around as they waited for the groom and bride. Louis kept his gaze straight, zoning out, thats all he did for half of the day. Ignoring everyone that wanted his attention. Louis shied away from the small dog that kept walking up to him and sniffing his leg. "Shoo. Go away." Louis whispered and shrieked when the dog  lifted up and gripped Louis' knee as he thrusted into air.

"Oh my," Louis stood up and pulled the dog away, walking away, only to have it follow him. "Leave me alone!" Louis shouted at the dog when it even followed him up the stairs.

"Louis! Sorry man, my dogs a pest. Always wants someone." Niall laughed, his floppy ears sitting atop of his head. Louis watched as he picked up the small devil.

"Oh, Its alright."

Niall walked up to Louis and started mumbling about how his dogs a weird one. Which only Louis agreed, inside his head of coarse. Louis giggled at how Niall did an impression of Zayn, covering his mouth with his hand as he laughed loudly, trying to calm himself down. Louis stopped laughing when Niall had staring behind Louis.

"What?"

Louis turned around and seen Harry stare at them quietly, his eyes squinted slightly and one of his hands gripped  his cane tightly.

"Who.. Who invited the Mad Hatter?" Nialls voice cracked and he kept a sweet grip on Louis' arm.

"My.. My mum i think. Why?" Louis gulped when Niall looked away from the tall man, his face now paler than ever.

"No one invites Mad Hatter to parties, weddings. Nothing. He's.. A scary man Louis." Niall had started to feel sweat beating on his forehead. Louis frowned and folded his small hands tightly in front of him, not bothering to look back at Harry.

"Does anyone know his.. His real name?" Louis askes because why were people calling Harry Mad Hatter, instead of the name he gave Louis?

Niall looked shocked at first, but sighed and said; "Well.. No, some people say he wasn't born with a name. Others say he has the name of the devil." Niall squished Louis' arm with his hand.

"Hello boys." A low voice murmured behind Louis and Nialls blue eyes seemed to dull out as he stared at the ground. Louis turned around, the lump in his throat forming.

"H-Hi." Louis smiled and started nervously playing with the small ribbon on his dress.Harry frowned at both of the boys, his eye brows furrowing, the look he gave Louis had the small boy shivering from top to bottom.

"Hmm. Well, i couldnt bear to here my name being said between the two of you. May i ask why?" Harry stared deeply at Niall which had him drop his dog and start biting his nails.

"N-no."

Harry smirked and turned back to Louis, "well than."

Suddenly Louis seen Harry bend over him and put an arm behind his thighs, than picked him up. Louis gasped, his eyes wide as he stared at the man carrying him. Wrapping his arms tightly around Harrys neck, his hand gripping tightly on his coat. Louis kept his eyes fixed on Harrys face as they walked, his legs dangling and he swung them, which had Harrys face turn into a soft fond expression.  Louis sighed and let his head fall back, staring up at the sky as Harry took them some where.

"I have something for you.." Harry murmured and Louis lifted his head, they were in a small surrounding, the same pond Louis was near earlier, and the white bench swing was still in the corner.

"Like what?" Louis curiously asked when he was put back on the ground gently. Harry smirked, a dimple sucked on his cheek.

"Come look."

Harry suddenly pulled a small white fur ball out of his coat pocket, a small 'meow' left the kittens small mouth.

"A kitty!" Louis giggled and let Harry hand the small animal into Louis' arms.

Harry was smiling widely, but frowned when he noticed something. "Louis.." The man said lowly, his voice deepening. Louis looked up and swallowed, his small hand stopped petting the kitten. "Yes?"

"What do you say?"

Louis gave a confused look, staring up at Harry as the man swiftly walked over to him, his tall stance towering over Louis' smaller one. Louis looked up at Harry with wide eyes, his baby blues fluttering out of habit.

"Louis.." Harrys voice was impatient and his chest rumbled a bit.

Louis gasped and quickly answered; "Thank you!"

Harry smirked and nodded, stepping back, but he was still close. Louis gently put the kitten down and jumped up onto Harry, his arm coming around Harrys neck, smashing his face into the tall mans warm jaw.Harry was taken by surprise, but then wrapped his arms around Louis' waist, feeling the small boy wrap his legs around Harrys middle.

"Your welcome.." Harry felt Louis sigh, his hot breath hitting Harrys neck.

"Louis.. Could i have something in return?" Harry asked, his back tense as he waited for an answer.

"Yeah.." Louis mumbled against the soft skin.

"You would do anything?"

"Anything." Louis nodded and pulled his face back to stare at Harrys green eyes.

Harry frowned and gripped the back of Louis' neck, pulling him forward and pushing his lips to meet the small boys' one. Louis gasped when their lips made contact, a shiver ran down Louis' spin, his back arching into the touch of Harrys warm gloved hand. Their lips moved together in sync, Louis' small hand gently tugged on Harrys curls. A soft nip at Louis' bottom lip had the boy gasping out and then he felt a warm slick tongue touch his.

"S'this nice?" Harry murmured against Louis' soft wet lips. The only thing the boy did was nod and tug harder onto Harrys curls, his short legs tightening on Harrys middle. "S'good." Louis moved his head to the side slightly, his tongue prodding against Harrys wetter one. Letting the man explore his mouth, Louis felt his cock start to thicken, his hips rolling onto Harrys stomach. Louis whimpered when Harrys hand went down and kneaded his arse. Louis let his hand run down Harrys covered chest before undoing the buttons of his top.

"Gonna fuck you good." Harry grunted and pushed Louis up against the orange coloured wall, a small whine leaving the young boys mouth.While Harry held Louis up with one hand and the wall, he took his coat off letting it fall to the floor before snatching his dress shirt off. Louis ran his small hands over Harrys shoulders, than to his chest.Harry smashed his lips hard against Louis', both of Harrys hands gripping tightly at his waist, his hands rubbing the silk. Louis was in an awkward position as he took Harrys gloves off, but it was worth it when the mans large hand gripped the back of his warm thigh.

"We-"

Harry grunted against his lips, cutting Louis off and pushed him harder against the wall. "Shh, going to fuck you against this wall yeah? You'd like that wouldn't you."

Louis moaned against Harrys mouth and the tall lad put Louis down. "Wanna suck my cock?" Louis swallowed hard and nodded, staring up at Harry and seeing the mans smirk deepen.

"Well than.. Get to work." Harry moved his hips forwards and Louis dropped to his knees at the sight of the large bulge in Harrys pants. Louis scratched at his arm, his hands shaking as he lifted them up to undo the lads zipper, Louis' fingers nudged against Harry's bulge each time.

"I- i can't." Louis frustratedly yanked at Harrys belt with sweaty hands. The man just laughed, bringing his hands from his hips to undo them himself. 

Louis pouted and shuffled on his knees a bit, the back of his throat tightening as Harry pulled down his jeans, stepping back, Harry threw his jeans behind Louis. "C'mon Louis. Know you want my cock.."Louis whined high in his throat, moving towards Harry, his fingers lapping around the hem of his boxers, his cold small fingers touched Harrys warm hips. Louis swallowed hard and started to pull down the boxers. Harrys pubic hair started to show when Louis yanked it down, a long and hard erection bobbed up in front of Louis' face.

"Oh." Louis gasped, his eyes wide and the blue sparkling at the size of Harry. The lad groaned and thrusted his hips forward to Louis' face more.

"C'mon," Harry grunted when Louis' small tan hand came up and wrapped it around Harrys large girth. Louis looked up at Harry, seeing the man stare back down at him, leaning forward and licking the tip of the head, the foreskin already stretched back from being erect. Louis flattened his tongue against the slit, hearing Harry hum low in his throat, one of his hands on his hip, the other massaging the back of Louis' head, slowly pushing him down. Louis wrapped his lips around the head of Harrys cock, feeling his girth twitch from the warmth and slick feeling of Louis' tongue. Louis pulled back and licked his lips before taking Harry back in his mouth, closing his eyes when he felt Harrys warm hand grasp the back of his head and push him forward. "Take my cock, thats right. Good little boy." Harry moaned, his hand twitching against his hip as he slowly rocked himself into Louis' mouth sweetly. Louis gagged and gripped Harrys hairless thighs, his blunt nails digging in the flesh as he tried to relax, a small blurb of pre cum sliding down his throat. Harry kept moaning, his head thrown back when Louis took him deeper in his mouth, the head of Harrys cock prodding against the back of his throat, saliva covered Harrys girth, Louis' chin was wet. Louis gurgled and giggled with Harrys cock in his mouth, spluttering, he pulled off and started laughing.

Harry was breathing in and out harshly, his chest glistening with sweat. "Gon' fuck your mouth, make you choke." Harry said lowly, ignoring Louis' shocked face and pulling him towards his cock.

"Hands behind your back. Be a good boy." Harry growled, his chest rumbling and his nose tingling. When Louis opened his mouth wide enough, Harry thrusted in, his cock being engulfed my Louis' heated slick mouth.   
"So good.." Harry mumbled, pushing Louis' head down, letting his small button nose rub against his pubic hair, feeling Louis gag and choke, his throat tightening on Harry cock so good.

Harry looked down, Louis' pink plump lips were being stretched around his girth, his eyes squeezed shut as he let Harry thrust into his mouth.

"Look at me." Harry demanded, watching Louis open his baby doll eyes, his large blues gazing up at Harry, his eyes glossy and tears sat on his waterline.

Harry grunted at the sight, gripping the back of Louis' head and shoving his cock back and forth, his speed increasing. Louis whimpered, his hands tightening behind his back, his thighs clenching each time Harry pushed on the back of his throat with the head of his cock.

Harry panted, his abdomen tightening, his eyes squeezing shut as he threw his head back, the image of Louis on his knees, his eyes glossy and saliva running down his chin as he let Harry use his mouth. Harry gasped, both hands flying to grip Louis' hair and pressing him tightly against him, his cock twitching a couple times before he came, his warm sweet juices sliding down Louis' throat. The boy gagged, his mouth trying not to clamp down on Harrys girth. Harry groaned, his shoulders tightening and his arse cheeks clenching as he released the last bit. Pulling out slowly, Harry panted, his chest sweaty, forehead damping his hair as his hat tipped to the side, the inside rim all sweaty and wet from Harrys hair. Before his cock could soften, he wrapped a hand around himself and started stroking, grabbing Louis' arm and lifting him up against the taller lad.

"We, we cant Harry. Not at my sisters wedding." Louis whispered, letting Harry press his lips against his wet ones.

"Shh. We have a few more hours. Might as well take up time, yes?" Harry murmured and felt his cock swelling up to full hardness again.

"Lets take this off."  Harry said, his voice deeper.

Louis gasped, swatting Harrys hands away when the man went to go rip it off his body. "I still need this, y'know.." Louis mumbled and turned around, letting Harry unzip the long zipper. Shrugging it off Louis' body, he stepped out of it, one of his flats somewhere on the ground and the other on his foot. Louis gently let his fingers graze across the soft material of his blue panties, looking up at Harry while fluttering his eyelashes. Harry smirked, his eyes swiftly scanning over Louis' small yet curvy body, his thighs so tan, you could see the soft skin from where Harry was standing, so juicy. The high knee socks made him look even smaller.

"Fuck.. So pretty." Harry said, his hands reaching out and grasping Louis' hips, pulling him close.

Harry lifted him up, his hands coming under to grasp the back of Louis thighs, the small boys legs immediately wrapped around Harrys middle, his hands clutching Harrys curls. Leaning in, their lips touched and Louis made it quick and sloppy, his small nubs digging into the back of Harrys neck. Louis gasped when he didnt notice Harry was walking and then he suddenly sat down on the bench swing with Louis in his lap.

"Finger you open yeah?" Harry mumbled against Louis' soft slick wet lips, feeling the boy nod. Harry pulled back, shoving his two fingers into Louis' mouth, feeling the boys tongue warm up and slick up his fingers good. Harry pressed his thumb against Louis' throat, taking his fingers out Louis' mouth, he reached behind Louis, his other hand coming around to grasp the soft panties aside, his index finger rubbing against Louis' hairless pink hole. Louis whined, pushing back against Harrys digit when he slipped it into Louis' tight heat.

"Gosh Louis, so tight." Harry grunted, his hips thrusting up and his cock dragged against Louis' sensitive balls.

"Oh!" Louis squeaked, digging his finger tips harder into Harrys shoulders, his back arching when Harry pressed his finger all the way in, knuckles deep and already pushing a second in. Harry felt Louis pant wetly against his jaw, the man kneaded one of Louis' arse cheeks, his thumb keeping the panties aside as his fingers dug into the red tan flesh. Louis whimpered out, his knees tightening around Harrys hips, his toes curling against the underside of Harrys knees.

"A-Another." Louis whined in Harrys neck, his lips pecking at Harrys sweaty neck. When Harry added his third digit, Louis moaned high, his back straightening at the burn and stretch from the third raw finger.

"More, more." Louis whined, his hips pushing back against Harrys fingers greedily. Harry increased his speed, thrusting his fingers in and out of Louis' stretched hole harsh and deep.

"Like that huh? Fucking slut. So pretty." Harry lowly spoke, pulling his fingers out fast and spat on his hand.

"Your gonna ride me good until you cant anymore. Physically and mentally." Harry wrapped his slick hand around himself, stroking, getting his spit to spread around his cock. Louis gasped, Harry not only teasing him, but shoved the head of his cock into Louis' pink puckered hole.

"So big." Louis whimpered loudly and Harry smirked, gripping Louis' cheeks in his hands, spreading them before thrusting up making Louis' tight hole take him all. When his hips were flushed against Louis' arse, Harry leaned back and pushed Louis up, the small boy arching his back at the feeling of Harry inside him. His hands resting against Harrys chest, his small body glistening with heavy sweat. Louis' face was flushed, his headband suddenly not on top of his head anymore, his feathery hair now a mess, his forehead damp with sweat. Harry gripped Louis' thighs, waiting for Louis to adjust to his large size.

Harry smirked, "It's all you sweetie."

Louis whined, lifting his hips up before slowly sinking down, his eyes squeezed shut. Louis panted, his whimpers coming out loud as he kept lifting up and then down on Harrys cock. The boy started grinding back on Harrys girth harder, so much needier than before. Harry kept the smirk on his face, a couple of low grunts and moans left his mouth, but he just watched Louis wreck himself on the lads cock. Louis hung his head low between his small tan shoulders, his own cock was hard and flushed red, the tip of it peeking out of Louis' panties, the colour of it turning slight purple.

"Fuck," Louis screamed, his arse repeatedly snapping against Harrys hips when the boy found his prostate with Harrys cock. Louis  opened his eyes, looking up to stare at Harry who had a smug look on his face.

"Help me, help help, help." Louis pleaded, his thighs aching so much, his knees hurt from being pressed against the hard wood bench. Louis gasped, Harry quickly stood up and gripped the back of Louis' thighs before pushing the small boy on to the wall, Louis' sweaty hot back making contact with the cold wall had him gasping loudly.

"Going to fuck you nice and hard."

Louis nodded, feeling Harry sink back into him, Louis' face coming in contact with Harrys chest.

Louis mewled loudly when Harry started thrusting up into him, shifting a bit so he could lift Louis' legs against the boys chest, his clammy hands holding the back of Louis' knees, keeping him folded as he fucked into him harshly. Louis threw his head back making it hit the wall gently as he gasped out, trying to gasp for air, which suddenly wasn't near. Louis' eyes welled up with tears as Harry pounded into his prostate, Louis' back sliding up and down the wall as Harry snapped his hips quickly. Harry grunted, his hands tightening as he shifted his hips again before pushing Louis down on his cock and thrusting up into him.

"Bad boy Louis, getting fucked. You like this huh? Like having cock in you, im going to fuck the innocent out of you. Gonna give it to you how a real man should." Harry moaned, hearing Louis whine and release breathy gasps.

"Look at you. So wrecked. Fucking you against this wall. Anyone could come in. Walk in through the entrance to look for you and find their little Louis having his brains fucked out. Being fucked by The Mad Hatter."

Louis moaned, "Harry!" He squeaked high, his toes curling and his stomach heating up dangerously, feeling like he was going to pee, Louis pulled Harry down and tugged on his curls harshly before he came untouched, come splattered against his tummy and a bit hitting his chin, a high throaty moan escaping his wet lips as he let them glide against Harrys.

Harrys hips twitched, his cock red as he felt Louis clench tightly around his girth. "Oh fuck." Harrys throat scratched from the loud deep moan that left his lips, his cock twitching furiously as he pushed Louis' hips down and grinded up into him, his come squirting out and hitting Louis' fucked out walls. Louis mewled, feeling Harrys hot juices fill him up to the brim. Harry slowly pulled out, pushing his hand against Louis' rim before setting him down and keeping his warm cum in Louis' hole. Turning Louis around, Harry grabbed his coat that was laying near them and tugged out a dark pink buttplug.

"Stay still.." Harry murmured, shoving it in Louis' come filled hole and then standing.

"Oh my.."  Louis giggled, his butt jiggling when he wiggled his hips. Harry grunted, Biting his lip before turning Louis back around to face him and press his lips to Louis'.

"Mine." Harry mumbled.

"Yours." Louis smiled and pulled back, passing Harry his shirt and boxers before  quickly grabbing a leaf off of the bush, and wiping himself down. Louis cleaned off his come covered panties and slipped into his blue tight dress, letting Harry zip him up. Louis turned around and smiled, "Your hat?" Louis giggled, both boys didn't notice that Harrys hate had fallen off half way through their quickie. Harry smirked, grabbing it from Louis and setting it on his own head and sliding into his large coat, flipping the collars up, Harry took his cane and winked at Louis before walking away. Louis watched with his mouth open, something fuzzy leaned against his leg, looking down, Louis smiled and picked up the small kitten, wrapping it up in his arms. Louis slipped on his flats and walked away with a large smile on his face.

Louis seen his mum, immediately turning the other way but was stopped when Zayn stood in front of him.

"Go. Louis your mums looking for you." Zayn said, and Louis sighed, walking over to Jay.

When Jay seen him, she gasped with horror. "Louis! Where were you! Have you been running? Ugh, you stink. Your dress. Its dirty. Your head band. Where is it? Louis whats that. Where'd you get that cat! Louis!"  Jay screeched and Louis looked at the ground before looking back up and seen Harry smirking at him, standing near the corner as he kept his gaze on Louis.

Louis smiled shyly and blocked out his mum.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eek, im usually very confident with my work, but this one, I dunno, I hope you all like, 
> 
> Kudos and Comments make me happy :).


End file.
